


Enchanting

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: The Halloween Collection [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Suicide, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society, female!Harry, mentions of character deaths, mentions of depression, off-screen character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the war ended, so did the Malfoy family. Abraxas Malfoy started his seventh year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When the war ended, some families were luckier than others. Despite the death of Fred, the Weasley family was lucky. In a family of ten, they only lost one member. Families like the Lupins weren't so lucky. Teddy was orphaned at a young age, three months old to be exact. At least Teddy had his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. She bured her husband, her daughter, and her son-in-law just months apart.

Another unlucky family was the Malfoys. For the most part, they fought on the side of Lord Voldemort. There was a last minute deflection to the Light when Narcissa Malfoy lied to the Dark Lord about Halesia Potter being dead. All Narcissa cared about was her son, Draco, and the fact that he was alive.

After the war ended, each member of the Malfoy family was arrested. The trail of Lucius Malfoy made headlines. The trail was quick, and his death was quicker. He was kissed by dementors at the end of his trail. Draco Malfoy was tried and he was sentenced to Azkaban, where he was released after a month. He was killed a month later by a vengeful Dennis Creevey, who was seeking revenge for the death of his older brother. With the death of her beloved son, Narcissa fell into a depression that ended her life.

The Malfoy family, once considered mighty and elegant, was gone. Another pure-blood family died out.

Unlike other pure-blood families, the Malfoys had an enchantment. If the family died out, then the enchantment would bring an ancestor back to carry on the family line. No one really knew if the enchantment existed. Most thought it was a fairytale. However, there were whispers and rumors it was true.

According to the rumors, the last time the enchantment worked it brought Brutus Malfoy back during the Witch Hunts and the Witch Trials. There was no way to prove this though. Records from this time were spotty and chaotic.

Only blood members of the Malfoy family would know the truth.

This time, the enchantment selected Abraxas to bring back. He was brought back in the form of his own grandson, the bastard son of Lucius Malfoy and a nameless half-blood.

 

**...**

 

Returning to Hogwarts was weird.

Halesia Potter was having a difficulty time adjusting back to the castle and the life as a student. So much had changed. Of course, there was plenty of time to adjust. It was only a few days into the term.

Monday morning found Halesia pushing her food around as she read a letter from Andromeda. The woman was reluctant to allow Halesia access to Teddy. At the moment, there wasn't much Halesia could do about it. She was still school and she didn't have a job. Even with her titles and celebrity status, Halesia wouldn't win much in a court battle. Annoyed with Andromeda, Halesia put the letter in her bag before she pushed the plate away. With a sigh, she turned her attention to her Charms textbook while glancing around the hall.

A few minutes later, Headmistress McGonagall stood up at the staff table and she walked up to the podium. Halesia quickly marked her page and she turned her attention to the headmistress.

“I am pleased to announce Hogwarts has a new transfer student,” she began. “I would like to introduce Abraxas Malfoy.” At the mention of the new student's name, the hall quieted. “Last night, Mister Malfoy was Sorted into Hufflepuff.”

Without another word, the headmistress stepped down.

Curious, Halesia looked over at the Hufflepuff table. Seated, alone, on the end of the table was an unfamiliar blonde haired, pale skinned male. He wasn't even paying attention, busy reading a textbook and eating.

 

**...**

 

Overall, Abraxas was met with mixed reactions. Some students were kind, and they judged him as himself, trying to get to know the young man. It wasn't his fault he was related to some horrible people. Beside, he had nothing to do with the war. Other students were mean and rude, judging him for his family. The Malfoy family was evil, everyone knew it, and it was only a matter of time before Abraxas showed his true colors.

As a student, he proved to be an excellent student with perfect attendance, known for turning in his homework on time and practicing his spellwork until it was mastered. He assisted his fellow students as he could and he helped younger students with homework, spellwork, and where else he could. Abraxas was a model Hufflepuff. He was hardworking and honest. He was loyal to his housemates, his house, his school, his friends, and his family name. Those who knew him, knew he was determined to salvage his family's reputation.

Abraxas knew his family wasn't perfect. There was a long history of dark deeds, bought politicians, and discrimination against muggles and muggle-borns. He was determined to change that, but it would take him time. It would take longer than his lifetime – well, his _second_ lifetime.

 

**...**

 

It was November before Halesia actually met Abraxas. While they were in the same year and they shared a number of classes, they hadn't spoken to one another in classes or out of classes. Halesia was looking for a dusky corner in the library. She needed privacy. There were numerous students seeking her attention, and she wanted some time to herself. With Ron and Hermione off snogging somwhere and Ginny busy with Dean, Halesia had some time to herself, the first in weeks.

In the back of the library, she found a small table. It was a perfect location – dark, secluded, and quiet. Sitting down, Halesia pulled out her homework. She was finishing up her Potions essay when Abraxas rounded the corner with a few books. His silver eyes narrowed at the sight of Halesia, but he continued walking towards. He placed his books on the table before he sat down without a word.

That day, no words were exchanged between the pair.

 

**...**

 

Halesia and Abraxas continued to share that table for a week. They didn't speak for those first few days.

“Can I borrow a quill?” Halesia whispered, glancing over at Abraxas. She held up her broken quill with a frown.

“Here,” Abraxas said, handing over a silver quill.

“Thank you,” Halesia smiled. She tossed the broken quill into her bag before returning to her essay.

 

**...**

 

The next day found Halesia studying History of Magic. While she didn't attend the class anymore, she had the option of taking the NEWT since she passed her OWL. As it turned out, History of Magic was fascinating – when it wasn't taught by a ghost.

“Here,” a voice said, pulling Halesia's attention.

She glanced up from her book and she found Abraxas standing next to her. He held a wrapped package out to her. It was a gift. “Thank you,” Halesia whispered, taking the gift.

Under his watchful eye, she opened the gift. It was a set of seven quills.

Halesia smiled. “Thanks,” she repeated. “I do need these.” That quill from yesterday was her last one. She had borrowed one from Hermione today.

“You're welcome,” Abraxas said, taking his seat.

 

**...**

 

That day was the start of a pattern. Slowly, Halesia and Abraxas got to know each other. They talked about their favorite classes and their plans for the future. One thing they didn't discuss was their past. Each day, Abraxas presented Halesia with a gift. One day it was a magical picture of a sunset and another it was a limited edition of a Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

Haelsia found herself looking forward to these gifts. They were touching. Abraxas' gifts were thoughtful and each one held meaning to Halesia. Like the charm bracelet with charms of the Eiffel Tower and a golden snitch. After graduating, Halesia planned to visit Paris, France, and she the youngest Seeker of the century.

 

**...**

 

“What are your holiday plans?” Halesia asked one snowy day in December. The winter holidays were just around the corner. The signup sheets for remaining students were in the common rooms.

“I'm staying here,” Abraxas replied. “Mother doesn't want me around. She's not very happy with me these days since I took the Malfoy name.”

Halesia frowned. That sounded horrible.

“What about you?” he asked.

“Staying here, too,” she said. “We can spend Christmas together.”

Most of the Weasleys were headed to France to spend the holidays with Fleur's family. George was off with Lee Jordan somewhere, and Hermione was going to Australia with her parents.

Abraxas smiled, his silver eyes sparkling.

 

**...**

 

There weren't many students remaining at Hogwarts that year. There were thirteen in total. Halesia was one of three Gryffindors. The other two students were first years. So, Halesia found herself spending most of the break with Abraxas. Their time was divided between the library, the kitchens, and the Room of Requirements.

Abraxas was fascinated by the Room of Requirements when Halesia showed it to him. Halesia watched as Abraxas paced in front of the wall and the door appeared numerous times. He spent an entire afternoon conjuring different rooms.

 

**...**

 

Christmas Eve found Halesia and Abraxas in the Room of Requirements. The room was cozy with a few armchairs and a love-seat with a fireplace and a small coffee table.

Halesia was seated in front of the fireplace, reading a book, when Abraxas sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around Halesia's shoulders and he pulled her close. She looked up from her book and over at Abraxas.

When their eyes met, Abraxas leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. It was a simple kiss, just a brush of the lips. Halesia froze for a second before leaping against Abraxas.

 

**...**

 

The next morning, Abraxas presented Halesia with a sapphire and ivory ribbon. Without even asking, he undid Halesia's ponytail. He braided her dark hair and he tied the ribbon in her hair at the end of the braid. At Halesia's confused look, he chuckled.

“We're courting, exclusively,” he said with a smirk. He handed Halesia a book and left her with a kiss on the cheek.

Halesia dove into the book, all about pure-blood customs. Apparently, Abraxas had been courting her for weeks, starting with the quills back in November. The sapphire and ivory ribbon was in Malfoy family colors. When Halesia accepted it, she entered into an exclusive courtship with Abraxas.

 

**...**

 

Halesia wasn't too upset about being tricked. She liked Abraxas. He was kind and he treated her like a normal witch. There was something mysterious about Abraxas as well.

When the winter holidays ended, and Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts, Halesia eagerly introduced them to Abraxas. Both Ron and Hermione were surprised, but they were supportive. Halesia suspected Hermione had something to do with Ron's attitude change. Honestly, Halesia was relieved by the change, and she welcomed it.

 

This fanfiction story is a part of  _ The Halloween Collection _ , which is a collection of unrelated ficlets, oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories that are related to a Halloween themed word prompt, which is listed at the end of each story.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type: Full-length  
> Prompt(s): Trick, and Enchant Me


	2. Chapter 2

Halesia couldn't recall a time she had been happier. Her classes were going well and she was on track to graduate Hogwarts with honors, her friendships were at an all-time high, and she was courting with an amazing man. There were times she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Most of the time, Halesia found it hard to believe that she wasn't dreaming because her life was a complete one-eighty from last year – the year she spent hunting Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione while the war was going on around them. Last year, Halesia didn't spent a lot of time thinking about her future.

“What are you thinking about?” Hermione Granger asked, eyeing her best friend.

Halesia smiled, answering, “Just life.”

A frown crossed Hermione's face. “Good things?”

“Mostly,” came Halesia's answer with a sigh. “Just about how much things have changed since – _ya know_ – last year.”

Nodding, Hermione turned away from her friend. So much had changed in the last year. Most changes were good – things were better and life went on – but there were some bad changes, like George Weasley's depression.

“Do you want to join me and Abraxas in the library?” Halesia asked as she stood up from her bed. She checked her bag, making sure she had everything.

“Maybe later,” Hermione said with a small smile. It was amazing to witness the changes Abraxas had inspired in Halesia. She took her studying and homework more seriously, and she was planning her future beyond Hogwarts. These were the kind of changes Hermione wanted to see in her boyfriend.

Halesia departed with a smile and a skip in her step, leaving Hermione alone in the dorm room. Making use of the secret passages, Halesia had a short walk to library. In the dark and dusty corner, she found her – she found Abraxas. With a frown, she approached the table and she took a seat.

Halesia wasn't sure what to call Abraxas. What was his label or title? He was more than her boyfriend because he wanted to bond with her, but they weren't betrothed or engaged. While he didn't need a label or a title, Halesia wasn't sure what to call him.

“Morning,” Abraxas greeted her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Pulled from her thoughts, Halesia beamed up at him. Abraxas was a handsome wizard with pale skin, silver eyes, and pale blonde hair. He stood at six foot with a lean build.

“What troubles you, silverbell?” Abraxas asked, a frown forming on his lips. He knew Halesia well enough to know when something was troubling her. 

Shaking her head, she answered, “Nothing important.”

Abraxas' frown deepened. If something troubled her than it was important, and she needed to learn that. Whatever troubled her mattered  _deeply_ to him. How could he get her to see that? For the time being, Abraxas decided to let this go. He would get Halesia to open up to him, but this wasn't the time.

“Do you want to start with Charms or Potions?” he asked. They were here to work on their homework together and to study for their NEWTs.

 

**... **

 

Time at Hogwarts went by. February turned into March with the snow turning into rain and temperatures started warming ever so slightly. As seventh years, Halesia and Abraxas spent every spare moment studying. After all, NEWTs were just around the corner.

Things between Abraxas and Halesia continued to go well. Their relationship was blooming, and they were getting to know each other better. They had disagreements and arguments, and there were times when they didn't talk to one another for a day or two. When they were able to overcome their disagreements, it made their relationship stronger.

One area they disagreed on was the number of children. While Abraxas wanted a large family, he didn't think it was possible because the Malfoy family had a history of having one child, usually a son, each gerenation. If one generation managed to have multiple children, then someone had an affair. Abraxas wanted a happy marriage with Halesia.

For some reason, Halesia was convinced they would have multiple children, at least three. In fact, Halesia already had some names selected.

As a child, Halesia daydreamed about her future family, mostly the chilren, and she started thinking about names – over the years those names had changed evoloved, like Jessica Lily turned into Jasmine Dorea and later into Iris Luna. Now that she was being courted, Halesia was taking the time to look into the Malfoy family genealogy, noting names. At the moment, her favorite was Nicholas Abraxas for a boy and Felicity Aurora for a girl.

Halesia was keeping the names a secret. She found it  _a little_ embarrassing that she was thinking about names before Abraxas even presented her with a betrothal contract.

 

**... **

 

Luckily, Halesia didn't have to wait long before Abraxas presented her with a betrothal contract. Over the spring holiday break, Halesia and Abraxas remained in the castle. Much like winter break, they spent their time in the library, the kitchens, and the Room of Requirements.

“Here,” Abraxas said, sliding a piece of parchment towards Halesia across the library table.

Halesia picked up the parchment, reading it over. The more she read, the more her eyes widened. This was it. This was the betrothal contract. Picking up her quill, Halesia added a few lines before signing the bottom. She wanted  _at least_ four children, one for each House – Black, Malfoy, Peverell, and Potter. For some reason, Halesia  _knew_ they would have multiple children.

Done signing it, the parchment glowed gold before disappearing.

 

**... **

 

“No bloody way!” shouted Ron Weasley, his eyes wide.

Next to him, Hermione was equally surprised. Abraxas offered Halesia a betrothal contract  _before_ graduation, which was practically unheard of. Usually, the couple graduated before entering into a betrothal with an engagement following eight later and a bonding ceremony a year after that.

“He's very serious,” Halesia explained, her cheeks turning red.

Ron ran a hand through his hair, stealing a glance at his girlfriend. “Your betrothed is making me look back, mate,” he joked, sounding a little weak.

Halesia shrugged, offering her friend a small smile. That was his problem. Halesia was thrilled.

“Just remain focused, alright?” Hermione said.

“Of course,” Halesia declared. “Abraxas had the family lawyer write the contract.”

Hermione beamed while Ron glared at the ground. Abraxas Malfoy was the best thing to ever happen to Halesia, but he was making Ron look back with Hermione. After talking it over with Penelope Clearwater, Ron was planning to present Hemione with a betrothal contract on her birthday. It looked like he would need to change his plans.

 

**... **

 

More time passed. Months went by, and before anyone knew it it was June. End of the year exams were over along with NEWTs and OWLs. It was time for the seventh years to graduate. When Halesia collected her parchment, she beamed and pulled Headmistress McGonagall into a hug. Surprisingly, the headmistress retunred it.

The next day, the seventh years and the other students boarded the Hogwarts Express. For the seventh years, this was their final trip. Halesia was surprised at how emotional she found the experience. After all these years, her time at Hogwarts was over.

While Ron and Hermione were at the Prefects Meeting, Halesia and Abraxas shared a compartment with Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley. The ride was filled with laughs and smiles over stories and shared memories.

When the train pulled into King's Cross, Halsia watched as the other students departed the train and they reunited with their families. Abraxas stood next to her, his hand clutching something in his pocket. As the line of exiting students decreased, Halesia grabbed her bag. It was time to leave.

Before she could leave the compartment, Abraxas grabbed her wrist. Looking over at him, Halesia saw something sparkling in his silver eyes.

“Silverbells, I love you,” he whispered, his tone loving, “will you marry me?” He showed her the ring in his other hand.

Her heart beating, Halesia nodded. “Yes,” she whispered. “I love you, too.” She leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

**... **

 

The bonding of Lady Halesia Potter of the Houses of Black, Peverell, and Potter, and Lord Abraxas Malfoy of the House of Malfoy, was the event of the year. Everyone wanted to know what happened – when and how. Everyone wanted to attend. The story of their bonding was sold to Luna and _The Quibbler_ at the price of two galleons.

It was a small ceremony that took place at Potter Manor on the winter solstice. Only close friends and family were in attendance. The only people that counted as family were the Weasleys and Teddy Lupin, Halesia's godson. Andromeda had refused to allow him to attend, so Abraxas sued for visitations for Halesia. After they were bonded, he planned to file for custody.

 

**...**

 

Over the honeymoon, Halesia learned the truth about her husband. As a member of the Malfoy family, she deserved to know the truth about her new family. When Narcissa died, the enchantment on the Malfoy family activated. Due to a debt of magic, the Malfoy line was never allowed to die out. So, Abraxas Malfoy found himself alive again at the age of seventeen. He knew what happened with the war and his son.

Honestly, Lucius had no one to blame but himself. Abraxas told him never to swear allegiance to that mad half-blood Riddle. But Lucius wouldn't listen. A day after their conversation, Abraxas came down with dragon pox, which led to his death.

Learning the truth didn't change how Halesia felt. She loved him. For some reason, she didn't feel lied to or tricked – about Abraxas' identity. It was a family secret, and Abraxas didn't even have to tell her the truth. He loved her enough to tell her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type: Full-length  
> Prompt(s): Trick, and Enchant Me


End file.
